wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Potop/Rozdział XVIII
Dojechawszy bliżej wsi zwolnili kroku i ujrzeli szeroką ulicę oświeconą tak płomieniem, iż szpilki można by na niej zbierać, bo po obu stronach paliło się kilka chałup, a inne zajmowały się od nich z wolna, gdyż wiatr był dość silny i niósł iskry, ba! całe snopki podobne do ptaków ognistych, na przyległe dachy. Na ulicy płomień oświecał większe i mniejsze gromadki ludzi poruszające się szybko w różne strony. Krzyk ludzki mieszał się z odgłosem dzwonów ukrytego wśród drzew kościoła, z rykiem bydła, ze szczekaniem psów i rzadkimî wystrzałami z broni palnej. Podjechawszy bliżej żołnierze pana Wołodyjowskiego ujrzeli rajtarów przybranych w koliste kapelusze, ale niezbyt wielu. Niektórzy ucierali się gromadami chłopów zbrojnych w cepy i widły, strzelając do nich z pistoletów i wypierając za chałupy, na ogrody; inni wypędzali na drogę rapierami woły, krowy i owce. Inni, których zaledwie można było rozeznać wśród całych kłębów pierza, poobwieszali się ptactwem domowym, trzepocącym jeszcze skrzydłami w przedśmiertnych podrygach. Kilkunastu trzymało konie, każdy po dwa lub trzy, należące do towarzyszów zajętych widocznie rabunkiem chałup. Droga do wsi schodziła nieco z góry, wśród brzezinowego lasku, tak że laudańscy sami nie będąc widziani, widzieli jakoby obraz przedstawiający najście wsi przez nieprzyjaciela, oświecony pożarem, w którego blaskach dokładnie można było odróżnić obcych żołnierzy, wieśniaków, niewiasty ciągnione przez rajtarów i broniących się bezładnymi kupami mężów. Wszystko to poruszało się gwałtownie, na kształt lalek w jasełkach, krzycząc, klnąc, lamentując. Pożar nad wioską trząsł całą grzywą płomienia i huczał coraz straszliwiej. Pan Wołodyjowski, zbliżywszy się z chorągwią do rozwartego na oścież kołowrotu, kazał zwolnić kroku. Mógł on uderzyć i jednym zamachem zgnieść nie spodziewających się niczego napastników; ale mały rycerz postanowił sobie "pokosztować Szwedów" w bitwie otwartej, zupełnej, więc naumyślnie czynił tak, aby go spostrzeżono. Jakoż kilku rajtarów, stojących wedle kołowrotu, spostrzegło naprzód zbliżającą się chorągiew. Jeden z nich skoczył do oficera, który stał z gołym rapierem wśród większej kupy jeźdźców na środku drogi, i począł mówić, coś do niego ukazując ręką w tę stronę, z której spuszczał się ze swymi ludźmi pan Wołodyjowski. Oficer przysłonił oczy ręką i patrzył przez chwilę, następnie skinął i wnet donośny odgłos trąbki zabrzmiał wśród rozmaitych krzyków ludzkich i zwierzęcych. A tu rycerze nasi mogli podziwiać sprawność szwedzkiego żołnierza; zaledwie bowiem rozległy się pierwsze tony, gdy jedni z rajtarów poczęli wypadać co duchu z chałup, drudzy porzucali zrabowane rzeczy, woły, owce i biegli do koni. W mgnieniu oka stanęli w sprawnym szeregu, na którego widok wezbrało podziwem serce małego rycerza, tak lud był dobrany. Chłopy wszystko rosłe i tęgie, przybrane w kaftany ze skórzanymi pasami przez ramię, w jednostajne czarne kapelusze z podniesionym koliskiem z lewej strony; wszyscy mieli jednakie gniade konie i stanęli murem, z rapierami przy ramieniu, poglądając bystro, ale spokojnie, w stronę drogi. Jednakże z szeregu wysunął się oficer z trębaczem chcąc widocznie zapytać, co by byli za ludzie zbliżający się tak wolno. Widocznie sądził, iż to jakaś radziwiłłowska chorągiew, od której nie spodziewał się zaczepki. Jął tedy machać rapierem i kapeluszem, a trębacz trąbił ciągle na znak, iż chcą rozmowy. — A wypal no który ku nim z garłacza — rzekł mały rycerz-aby wiedzieli, czego się mają od nas spodziewać! Strzał huknął, ale siekańce nie doszły, bo było zbyt daleko. Oficer widocznie myślał jeszcze, iż to jakieś nieporozumienie, gdyż począł tylko mocniej krzyczeć i kapeluszem machać. — Dajcieże mu drugi raz! — zakrzyknął pan Wołodyjowski. Po drugim strzale oficer zawrócił i ruszył, choć niezbyt pospiesznie, ku swoim, którzy także zbliżyli się rysią ku niemu. Pierwszy szereg laudańskich ludzi wjeżdżał już w koło wrot. Oficer szwedzki zakrzyknął, dojeżdżając, na swoich ludzi; rapiery sterczące aż do tej chwili przy ramionach rajtarów pochyliły się i zwisły na pendentach — natomiast wszyscy naraz wydobyli pistolety z olster i wsparli je na kulach od kulbak, trzymając lufy do góry. — Doskonały żołnierz! — mruknął Wołodyjowski widząc szybkość i jednoczesność prawie mechaniczną ich ruchów. To rzekłszy obejrzał się na swoich ludzi, czy szeregi w porządku, poprawił się w kulbace i krzyknął: — Naprzód! Laudańscy pochylili się ku szyjom końskim i ruszyli jak wicher. Szwedzi przypuścili ich blisko i naraz dali ognia z pistoletów, lecz salwa niewiele zaszkodziła ukrytym za łbami końskimi laudańskim, więc zaledwie kilku wypuściło z rąk tręzle i przechyliło się w tył, inni dobiegli i uderzyli się z rajtarami pierś o pierś. Litewskie lekkie chorągwie używały jeszcze kopij, które w koronnym wojsku służyły tylko husarii, ale pan Wołodyjowski, spodziewając się bitwy w ciasnocie, kazał je zatknąć poprzednio przy drodze, więc zaraz przyszło do szabel. Pierwszy impet nie zdołał rozerwać Szwedów, lecz zepchnął ich w tył, tak iż poczęli się cofać siekąc i bodąc rapierami, ludańscy zaś parli ich zapamiętale przed sobą wzdłuż ulicy. Trup począł padać gęsto. Ciżba czyniła się coraz większa, szczęk szabel wypłoszył chłopstwo z szerokiej ulicy, w której gorąco od płonących domów było nie do wytrzymania, lubo domy ode drogi i opłotków oddzielone były sadami. Szwedzi, parci coraz potężniej, cofali się z wolna, ale zawsze w dobrym porządku. Trudno im zresztą było się rozproszyć, ponieważ silne płoty zamykały drogę z obu stron. Chwilami próbowali zatrzymać się, ale nie mogli podołać. Była to dziwna bitwa, w której z przyczyny wąskiego stosunkowo miejsca walczyły wyłącznie pierwsze szeregi, następne zaś mogły tylko pchać stojących w przedzie. Ale przez to właśnie walka zmieniła się w rzeź zaciekłą. Pan Wołodyjowski, uprosiwszy wprzód starych pułkowników i Jana Skrzetuskiego, aby w samej chwili ataku mieli dozór nad ludźmi, używał do woli w pierwszym szeregu. I co chwila jakiś kapelusz szwedzki zapadał przed nim w ciżbę, jakoby nurka dawał pod ziemię; czasami rapier, wytrącony z rąk rajtara, wylatywał furkocząc nad szereg, a jednocześnie odzywał się krzyk ludzki przeraźliwy i znów kapelusz zapadał; zastępował go drugi, drugiego trzeci, lecz pan Wołodyjowski posuwał się ciągle naprzód, małe jego oczki świeciły jak dwie skry złowrogie, i nie unosił się, i nie zapamiętywał, nie machał szablą jak cepem; chwilami gdy nie miał nikogo na długość szabli przed sobą, zwracał twarz i klingę nieco w prawo lub w lewo i strącał w mgnieniu oka rajtara ruchem na pozór nieznacznym, i straszny był przez te ruchy małe, a błyskawiczne, prawie nieczłowiecze. Jak niewiasta rwąca konopie zanurzy się w nie tak, iż ją zupełnie zasłonią, ale po zapadaniu kiści poznasz łatwo jej drogę, tak i on niknął chwilowo z oczu w tłumie rosłych mężów, lecz tam, gdzie padali jako kłos pod sierpem żniwiarza podcinającego źdźbła od dołu, tam właśnie on był. Pan Stanisław Skrzetuski i posępny Józwa Butrym zwany Beznogim szli tuż za nim. Na koniec szwedzkie tylne szeregi poczęły wysuwać się z opłotków na obszerniejszy wirydarz przed kościołem i dzwonnicą, a za nimi wysunęły się przednie. Rozległa się komenda oficera, który pragnął widocznie wprowadzić wszystkich naraz ludzi do boju, i wydłużony aż dotąd prostokąt rajtarów rozciągnął się w mgnieniu oka wszerz, w długą linię, chcąc całym frontem stawić czoło. Lecz Jan Skrzetuski, który nad ogólnym przebiegiem bitwy czuwał i czołem chorągwi dowodził, nie poszedł za przykładem szwedzkiego kapitana, natomiast ruszył naprzód całym impetem w ścieśnionej kolumnie, która trafiwszy na słabszą już ścianę szwedzką rozbiła ją w mgnieniu oka jakoby klinem i zwróciła się pędem ku kościołowi, ku prawej stronie, biorąc tym ruchem tył jednej połowie Szwedów, a na drugą skoczyli z rezerwą Mirski i Stankiewicz mając pod sobą część laudańskich i wszystkich dragonów Kowalskiego. Zawrzały teraz dwie bitwy, lecz nie trwały już długo. Lewe skrzydło, na które uderzył Skrzetuski, nie zdążyło się sformować i rozproszyło się najpierwej; prawe, w którym był sam oficer, dłużej dawało opór, lecz rozciągnięte zbytecznie, poczęło się łamać, mieszać, na koniec poszło za przykładem lewego. Wirydarz był obszerny, lecz na nieszczęście zagrodzony ze wszystkich stron wysokim płotem, a przeciwległy kołowrot służba kościelna widząc, co się dzieje, zamknęła i podparła. Rozproszeni tedy Szwedzi biegali wkoło, a laudańscy upędzali się za nimi. Gdzieniegdzie bito się większymi kupami, po kilkunastu na szable i rapiery, gdzieniegdzie bitwa zmieniła się w szereg pojedynków i mąż potykał się z mężem, rapier krzyżował się z szablą, czasem strzał pistoletowy buchnął. Tu i owdzie rajtar, wymknąwszy się spod jednej szabli, biegł jak pod smycz pod drugą. Tu i owdzie Szwed lub Litwin wydobywał się spod obalonego rumaka i padał zaraz pod cięciem czekającej nań szabli. Środkiem wirydarza biegały rozhukane konie bez jeźdźców, z rozdętymi od strachu chrapami i rozwianą grzywą, niektóre gryzły się ze sobą, inne, oślepłe i rozszalałe, zwracały się zadem do kup walczących i biły w nie kopytami. Pan Wołodyjowski, strącając mimochodem rajtarów, szukał oczyma po całym wirydarzu oficera; na koniec spostrzegł go broniącego się przeciw dwom Butrymom i skoczył ku niemu. — Na bok! — krzyknął na Butrymów — na bok! Posłuszni żołnierze odskoczyli — mały rycerz zaś przybiegł i starli się ze Szwedem, aż konie przysiadły na zadach. Oficer chciał widocznie sztychem zsadzić przeciwnika z konia, lecz pan Wołodyjowski podstawił rękojeść swego dragońskiego pałasza, zakręcił błyskawicowym półkolem i rapier prysnął. Oficer schylił się do olster, lecz w tej chwili, cięty przez jagodę, wypuścił lejce z lewicy. — Żywym brać! — krzyknął Wołodyjowski na Butrymów. Laudańscy chwycili rannego i podtrzymali chwiejącego się na kulbace, mały rycerz zaś sunął w głąb wirydarza i jechał dalej na rajtarach gasząc ich przed sobą jak świece. Lecz już powszechnie poczęli Szwedzi ulegać bieglejszej w szermierce i pojedynczej walce szlachcie. Niektórzy chwytając za ostrza rapierów wyciągali je rękojeścią ku przeciwnikom, inni rzucali broń pod nogi: słowo "pardon !" brzmiało coraz częściej na pobojowisku. Lecz nie zważano na to, bo pan Michał kilku tylko kazał oszczędzić, więc inni widząc to zrywali się znów do bitwy i marli, jak na żołnierzy przystało, po rozpaczliwej obronie, okupując obficie krwią śmierć własną. W godzinę później docinano ostatków. Chłopstwo rzuciło się hurmem, drogą ode wsi, na wirydarz, chwytać konie, dobijać rannych i obdzierać poległych. Tak skończyło się pierwsze spotkanie Litwinów ze Szwedami. Tymczasem pan Zagłoba, stojąc opodal w brzezinie z wozem, na którym leżał pan Roch, m usiał słuchać gorzkich jego wymówek, że choć krewny, tak niegodnie z nim postąpił. — Zgubiłeś mnie wuj z kretesem, bo nie tylko, że mnie kula w łeb w Kiejdanach czeka, ale i hańba wiekuista na moje imię spadnie. Odtąd kto zechce powiedzieć: kiep, to może mówić: Roch Kowalski. — I co prawda niewielu znajdzie, którzy by mu chcieli negować — odparł Zagłoba — a najlepszy dowód, iż się dziwujesz, żem cię na hak przywiódł, ja, którym chanem krymskim tak kręcił jak kukłą. Cóż to sobie, chmyzie, myślałeś, że ci się pozwolę do Birż odprowadzić w kompanii zacnych ludzi i Szwedom w paszczękę nas wrazić, największych mężów, decus tej Rzeczypospolitej? — Toć ja nie z własnej woli waszmościów tam odwoziłem! — Aleś był pachołkiem katowskim, i to jest dla szlachcica wstyd, to jest hańba, którą obmyć musisz, inaczej wyprę się ciebie i wszystkich Kowalskich. Być zdrajcą to gorzej niż rakarzem, ale być pomocnikiem kogoś gorszego od rakarza to ostatnia rzecz! — Ja hetmanowi służyłem! — A hetman diabłu! Masz teraz!... Głupiś jest, Rochu, wiedz o tym raz na zawsze i w dysputy się nie wdawaj, a mnie się trzymaj za połę, to jeszcze na człowieka wyjdziesz, bo to wiedz, że już niejednego promocja przeze mnie spotkała. Dalszą rozmowę przerwał im huk wystrzałów, bo właśnie bitwa się we wsi rozpoczynała. Potem strzały umilkły, ale gwar trwał ciągle i krzyki dochodziły aż do owego ustronia w brzezinie. — Już tam pan Michał pracuje — rzekł Zagłoba. — Niewielki on, ale kąśliwy jak gadzina. Nałuszczą tam tych zamorskich diabłów jak grochu. Wolałbym ja tam być niż tu, a przez ciebie muszę jeno nasłuchiwać z tej brzeziny. Taka to twoja wdzięczność? Toż to jest uczynek godny krewnego? — A za co ja mam być wdzięczny? — Za to, że tobą zdrajca nie orze jak wołem, chociażeś do orki najzdolniejszy, boś głupi, a zdrów, rozumiesz?... Ej, coraz tam goręcej... Słyszysz? To chyba Szwedy tak ryczą jak cielęta na pastwisku. Tu pan Zagłoba spoważniał, bo trochę był niespokojny; nagle rzekł patrząc w oczy bystro panu Rochowi: — Komu życzysz wiktorii? — Jużci, naszym. — A widzisz! A czemu nie Szwedom? — Bo też bym wolał ich prać. Co nasi, to nasi! — Sumienie się w tobie budzi... A jakżeś to mógł własną krew Szwedom odwozić? — Bom miał rozkaz. — Ale teraz nie masz rozkazu? — Jużci, prawda. — Twoja zwierzchność to teraz pan Wołodyjowski, nikt więcej! — Ano... niby to prawda! — Masz to czynić, co ci pan Wołodyjowski każe. — Bo muszę. — On ci tedy każé wyrzec się naprzód Radziwiłła i nie służyć mu więcej, jeno ojczyźnie. — Jakże to? — pytał pan Roch drapiąc się w głowę. — Rozkaz! — zakrzyknął Zagłoba. — Słucham! — odrzekł pan Roch. — To dobrze! W pierwszej okazji będziesz Szwedów prał! — Jak rozkaz, to rozkaz! — odpowiedział Kowalski i odetchnął głęboko, jakby mu wielki ciężar spadł z piersi. Zagłoba również był zadowolony, bo miał swoje na pana Rocha widoki. Poczęli więc słuchać zgodnie nadlatujących odgłosów bitwy i słuchali z godzinę jeszcze, póki wszystko nie ucichło. Zagłoba coraz był niespokojniejszy. — Zaliby się im nie powiodło? — Wuj stary wojskowy i możesz takie rzeczy mówić! Gdyby ich rozbito, to by wedle nas wracali kupami... — Prawda!... Widzę, że się i twój dowcip na coś przyda. — Słyszysz wuj tętent? Wolno idą. Musieli Szwedów wyciąć. — Oj! a czy to jeno nasi? Podjadę albo co? To rzekłszy pan Zagłoba spuścił szablę na temblak, wziął pistolet w garść i ruszył naprzód. Wkrótce zobaczył przed sobą czarniawą masę poruszającą się z wolna drogą; jednocześnie doszedł go gwar rozmów. Na przedzie jechało kilku ludzi, rozprawiając ze sobą głośno, i wnet o uszy pana Zagłoby odbił się znany mu głos pana Michała, który mówił: — Dobre pachołki! Nie wiem, jaka tam piechota, ale i jazda doskonała! Zagłoba uderzył konia ostrogami. — Jak się macie?! jak się macie?! już mnie niecierpliwość brała i chciałem w ogień lecieć... A nie ranny który? — Wszyscy zdrowi, chwała Bogu! — odrzekł pan Michał — aleśmy dwudziestu kilku dobrych żołnierzy stracili. — A Szwedzi? — Położyliśmy ich mostem. — Panie Michale, musiałeś tam używać jak pies w studni. A godziło się to mnie, starego, na straży tu zostawiać? Mało dusza ze mnie nie wyszła, tak mi się chciało szwedziny. Surowych bym ich jadł! — Możesz waćpan dostać i pieczonych, bo się tam kilkunastu w ogniu przypaliło. — Niech ich psi jedzą. A jeńców wzięliście co? — Jest rotmistrz i siedmiu rajtarów. — A co myślisz z nimi czynić? — Kazałbym ich powiesić, bo jako zbójcy niewinną wieś napadli i ludzi wycinali... Ale Jan powiada, że to nie idzie. — Słuchajcie mnie waszmościowie, co mi tu do głowy przez ten czas przyszło. Na nic ich wieszać — przeciwnie, puścić ich do Birż co prędzej. — Czemuż to? — Znacie mnie jako żołnierza, poznajcie jako statystę. Szwedów puśćmy, ale nie powiadajmy im, kto jesteśmy. Owszem, mówmy, żeśmy radziwiłłowscy ludzie, że z rozkazu hetmana wycięliśmy ten oddział i dalej będziemy wycinali wszystkie. które spotkamy, bo hetman tylko przez fortel symulował, że do Szwedów przechodzi. Będą się tam oni za łby brali i okrutnie kredyt hetmański przez to podkopiemy. Dalibóg, jeśli ta myśl nie jest warta więcej od waszego zwycięstwa, to niech mi ogon jak koniowi wyrośnie. Bo uważcie tylko, że i w Szwedów to ugodzi, i w Radziwiłła. Kiejdany od Birżów daleko, a Radziwiłł od Pontusa jeszcze dalej. Nim sobie wytłumaczą, jak i co się stało, gotowi się pobić! Powaśnimy zdrajcę z najezdnikami, mości panowie, a kto najlepiej wyjdzie na tym, jeśli nie Rzeczpospolita? — Grzeczna to jest rada i pewnie zwycięstwa warta, niech kule biją! — rzekł Stankiewicz. — U waści kanclerski rozum — dodał Mirski — bo że im to pomiesza szyki, to pomiesza. — Pewnie, że tak trzeba będzie uczynić — rzekł pan Michał. — Zaraz jutro ich puszczę, ale dziś nie chcę o niczym wiedzieć, bom okrutnie zmachany... Gorąco tam było na drodze jak w piekarni... Uf! całkiem mi ręce zemdlały... Oficer nie mógłby nawet dzisiaj jechać, bo w pysk zacięty. — Po jakiemu im tylko to wszystko powiemy? Co ojciec radzisz? — pytał Jan Skrzetuski. — Jużem i o tym pomyślał — odpowiedział Zagłoba. — Kowalski mi mówił, że między jego dragonami jest dwóch Prusaków, dobrze umiejących po niemiecku szwargotać i ludzi roztropnych. Niechże oni im to powiedzą po niemiecku, który język pewnie Szwedzi umieją, tyle lat się w Niemczech nawojowawszy. Kowalski już nasz duszą i ciałem. Setny to chłop i niemały będę miał z niego pożytek. — Dobrze! — rzekł Wołodyjowski. — Bądźże który z waszmościów łaskaw tym się zająć, bo ja już i głosu w gębie nie mam od fatygi. Oznajmiłem już ludziom, że zostaniemy tu w tej brzezinie do rana. Jeść nam ze wsi przyniosą, a teraz spać! Nad strażami będzie miał mój porucznik oko. Dalibóg, że już waszmościów nie widzę, bo mi się powieki zamykają... — Mości panowie — rzekł pan Zagłoba — jest tu stóg niedaleko za brzeziną, pójdźmy do stoga, wywczasujemy się jako susły, a jutro w drogę... Nie wrócimy tu już, chyba z panem Sapiehą na Radziwiłła. Kategoria:Potop